


Victimized

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Gore, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved that surprised and wary expression on Vincent's face... as if he had been smacked and was still processing the damage.  //SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 34.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victimized

.

She _loved_ that surprised, wary expression on Vincent's face—as if he had been smacked and was still processing the damage. She _loved_ that sway of superiority over him and his cocky, 'super cool', scheming ways. All Lotti needed to do was subtly grinded her hips and wet her plump, pink lips to trace them on his ear.

It came as no shocker to her that Vincent was the schemer, and a traitor to his family name. He was an educated and handsome psychopath with his long, flaxen locks and brother-complex to top it all off—as if those traits mattered— _no_ , he was working on their side…the Baskerville front…

_THAT mattered!_

Still, Lotti felt like she was the only one to truly catch the deceiver Vincent Nightray off his guard.

Obviously, he desired women, and _a challenge._

She lost count the times she has told him off, sneering maliciously, flushing with humiliation when one of his hands under her ruffled shirts squeezed her breast. Vincent did _not_ expect retaliation—when the pink-haired girl switched up her attitude, biting into the side of his neck firmly and running her tongue hotly over the small, bleeding wound.

She would whisper against his orchid-smelling skin, the detailed notions of what she would do to him when they were alone together next as his 'Big Sister'—

 _"She will shred open the veins in your neck, letting your blood flow freely like wine into her mouth… as you gasp helplessly, sobbing for mercy… She will lick your bones clean slowly…"_ —

and it only seemed to excite him more as he pressed more fervently against her back.

And no matter how long the teasing went on, the groping and the lustful whispers... they would never actually make love.

It would not even be deemed on the level of affection, of true _love_.

Vincent did not desire her as he might have desired Noisy or his big brother. And Lotti simply wanted Glen Baskerville, back in her sights to admire and serve him as she did before. And it suited them both fairly well.

That surprised, wary expression returned to him only when Lotti—wrapped loosely in her dark, reddish cloak—tilted up on her tiptoes to gently lick the large greenish-blue bruise on his bare throat… _curiouser_ and _curiouser,_ the same shape as her mouth.

.


End file.
